percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaotic Silver
are the only users of Chaotic Silver]] Chaotic Silver, like Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron, is a magical metal capable of destroying anything damaged. Unlike Celestial Bronze, which cannot hurt mortals, the Chaotic Silver can hurt mortals, demigods and even gods. According to the Guardians , a blade made out of Chaotic Silver is able to hurt someone with the Curse of Achilles. Description Unlike Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, it can harm both mortal and immortals alike. When seen, it is shown to scare monsters even more than the other two metals. Possibly because the essence is destroyed by the blade, which prevents the monster from going back into Tartarus to reform. It also appears to have a significant effect on ghosts and creatures from the Underworld, and even on gods, although Chaotic Silver cannot destroy the essence of gods and titans, but actually is capable of hurt the Divine Form of a god. Chaotic Silver is obtained and forged in the Chaos and cooled in the River Styx, producing a clean indestructible blade. It is believed that only Chaos and their Guardians of Chaos can use it. One large difference between other magical metals and Chaotic Silver is the way they kill monsters. Celestial Bronze (as well as Imperial Gold) destroys the monster's physical form and their essence returns to Tartarus, Stygian Iron is stated to actually absorb/destroy the monsters essence, which most likely means a Stygian Iron weapon can prevent a monster from reforming, and Chaotic Silver is able to completely destroy the essence of a being with the Void Field created by it, throwing them in the total oblivion. Even minor gods can be destroyed by Chaotic Silver. The only known use of Chaotic Silver is to forge the Hidden Blade, the main weapon of the Guardians of Chaos. The forging process for Chaotic Silver is unknown, because it is created by Chaos itself from an unknown Tartarus ore very similar to silver. Abilities Chaotic Silver is much more dangerous than Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze. While still able to harm monsters, demigods, and immortals, it can also harm mortals. It is also different in the way it destroys its targets. While most magical metals turn monsters to dust, Chaotic Silver will literally destroy the life force of its target until there is nothing left and it is throwed in the absolute oblivion. This also makes it dangerous to even those that are already dead, such as ghosts and shades, and divine beings, such gods and titans. Chaotic Silver also has the added benefit of being able to channel the power of Chaos, creating a Void Field.For example, the Guardians has been shown to use his blade to create a extremely powerful void field, destroying almost instantly the essence of beings inside. He has also shown to be able to open up fissures to the Chaos by plunging his blade into the ground, although this is not likely to have anything to do with the actual blade material. The Hidden Blade was also shown able to temporarily weaken gods and titans, even removing temporarily the powers of a minor god. It seems to be ineffective against Protogenoi. Known Chaotic Silver Use *'Hidden Blade' Trivia *Chaotic Silver is an extremely rare magical metal. *When someone, even the owner of the blade touches it, the Chaotic Silver will quickly weaken and destroy their essence. That is why the Guardians use a thick leather glove bathed in the River Styx. See also *Imperial Gold *Celestial Bronze *Stygian Iron *River Styx Category:Magic Items Category:Weapons Category:Magic Category:Items Category:Sacred Metals